In recent years, by highly integrated formation and high-speed formation of a semiconductor device, small-sized formation and high function formation of an electronic apparatus have been progressed. The high speed formation of an electronic apparatus seems to further develop in the future, however, according to a circuit of a high frequency wave exceeding 50 MHz, there pose various problems owing to electric characteristics of wirings. For example, although a microstrip structure has widely been used conventionally as a wiring structure of a high frequency wave circuit, in accordance with small-sized formation and high function formation of an electronic apparatus, a wiring pattern width is reduced and according to a microstrip structure, it has been difficult to restrain crosstalk noise generated among wirings. Further, high speed formation of a signal help increase crosstalk noise and it is difficult to restrain crosstalk noise in a microstrip wiring structure.
As a constitution aiming to resolve the above-described problem, there is a proposal of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 283930/1997. The proposal is a multilayer printed wiring board comprising a film adhering base material laminatedly constituted by a copper-clad laminated sheet formed with an earth circuit conductor and a film-like copper-clad laminated sheet formed with an earth circuit conductor and a signal circuit conductor, and a through hole, forming a coaxial circuit structure on the wiring board. By constructing such a constitution, there can be formed a coaxial circuit having a strip structure in which the signal circuit conductor is completely covered by the earth circuit conductor and a via hole for interlayer connection between inner layers can also be provided and there can be provided a multilayer printed wiring board constituting a high speed signal transmission line which is not effected with influence of radiated noise or crosstalk noise.
The multilayer printed wiring board is provided with a hole of through hole for interlayer connection. According to a method of manufacturing the multilayer printed wiring board, firstly, a copper-clad laminated sheet formed with an earth circuit conductor and a film-like copper-clad laminated sheet formed with an earth circuit conductor and a signal circuit conductor, are fabricated separately from each other, and laminated to each other to thereby construct a constitution of an integrated-type circuit structure of a coaxial structure and by perforating the structure for constituting a through hole and inserting a short circuit pin provided with a contact point into a necessary one of the through hole, an apparatus board or the like can be set and a via hole for interlayer connection between inner layers is formed not by perforating but by copper plating and etching treatment.
However, according to the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 283930/1997, it is necessary to form a hole having a diameter equivalent to a diameter of a land of the copper-clad laminated sheet in a nonreflow type prepreg. Further, in laminating and integrating the copper-clad laminated sheet formed with the through hole and the nonreflow type prepreg formed with the hole, there poses a problem that it is necessary to match positions of the through hole of the copper-clad laminated sheet and the hole of the nonreflow type prepreg.
It is an object of the invention to resolve the above-described problem of the conventional technology and provide a manufacturing method capable of manufacturing a multilayer printed wiring board by simple and convenient steps and capable of manufacturing the multilayer printed wiring board inexpensively by mass production. Further, it is other object of the invention to provide a manufacturing method capable of efficiently forming a wiring lead-out port of a multilayer printed wiring board.